conception2fandomcom-20200223-history
Serina Leaf
Serina Leaf is a heroine in Conception 2. She is not available from the start of the game, becoming available after the first Dusk Circle is sterilized. She is the fifth heroine that the protagonist meets while at the Academy. Serina is a typical tsundere, being hostile and rude towards the protagonist at first- this changes as the protagonist bonds with her and gains her trust. Her main weapon is the Exiv Cannon; a "kick gun" that fires energy as projectiles. It is later upgraded with the Supernova Superchip, becoming Helios. Her voice actress in English is: Cristina Valenzuela and her Japanese voice actress is Kaori Mizuhashi Appearance Serina is the shortest of all the heroines. She has green eyes and light blue hair. She also has 3 pink butterfly shaped pins from big to small running down the right side of her bangs. She wears the Academy Elite Disciples Uniform and is often found wearing it everywhere even at her home. When she is in combat, she wears a dark blue and white dress with her weapon wielded and worn on her left leg. She also gains a tiara on her head with two pointed up dark blue spikes. Later on in her story arc, she discovers a magic spell that when kissed by the Main Character anywhere on her body, she can transform into a taller and more endowed version of herself. Personality Serina is a typical tsundere girl, especially towards the God's Gift . She also has a height and bust complex. Because of this, she seems to have developed a fondness for milk, which she believes helps with growth of her body. She cares very deeply for her sister, Nazuna, even willing to help her sister's cafe out. Despite all this, she is a very hard worker and strives to be the best. She is very protective of her hometown and the Academic Park that her sister built prior to the start of the game. She does not like it when people treat her like a child, probably due to her small size. She also hopes one day she can be acknowledged as a S-Rank Disciple by her sister, despite her sister always worrying about her if she is even capable of handling dusk monsters due to her small size. Background Serina is by far the only one few with a mostly clear history. Although it is not known what happened to her parents or any of her other relatives, but Serina was born and raised in Fort City. She was raised by her older sister Nazuna, who is a former Valedictorian S-Rank Disciple. When she was younger, her sister took Serina to the Academic Park which later became one of her most fondest memories and because of it, she became very protective of the park. Serina is the only heroine that Main Character met who did not start of as a S-Rank Disciple, but rather a A-Rank Disciple who just ranked up to a S-Rank Disciple. In fact, prior to the start of the Main Story, Serina started as a Standard D-Rank Disciple when she received her Star Brand and attended the Academy as a first year. She worked very hard to raise her rank to that of an S-Rank Disciple, partially due to her being compared to her older sister. She also helps her sister's cafe out despite the game never mentioning a name for the cafe. Bonding Event (Note that like with every bond event with the heroines, classmating must be done to proceed and depending on progress on the game will depend how far you can go through these bond events.) ☀'Major plot spoilers below.' - Serina was oringally met in the '''main event, '''when Chlotz was curious over a new S rank pupil. After her meeting God's Gift, she has been hostile to him, believing wrong in his actions(when he made the mistake of touching her chest) as her attitude follows up to the bonding events. God's Gift, deciding to introduce himself better to Serina; visits her classroom-since she's an older student than him. At first, he fails to see her due to her height until she snaps at him for standing in the doorway. He apologises to her, including an apology to their first meeting but she states she'll never forgive him. Afterwards, it's learnt that she has a milk obssession since she believes it will enhance her height but before she can have it, she trips over and it spils on her uniform. God's Gift makes attempt to helpbut she instantly takes it the wrong way, saying he's only helping to get a 'cheap thrill'. Eitherway, Serina makes the conclusion that she needs her uniform changed and goes off. The next time Serina's met she's seen trying to charge through a crowd of 'milk lovers'. God's Gift again offers to help, though despite it annoying her because of her wish of being independent, he helps clear the way. Afterwards, she was able to get them both a carton of milk. Though she notices him injured and looks for a way to cover it up. Finding nothing, she offers him a coupon instead to a cafe. In later events, it's revealed that Serina runs the cafe with her older sister. Her sister, Nazuna later appears and appears to be eager when she sees Serina in the compay of a male student. Serina, knowing her sisters intentions, tries to deny whatever thoughts she has. Nazuna starts to explain to God's Gift how worried she is over Serina's safety, due to her height and age. Even when Serina tells her older sibling she's fine, Nazuna doesn't listen to her reasons. Angered, Serina storms off and Nazuna suggests for God's Gift to keep an eye out for her. In the next bond event, Serina is seen on the school rooftop, monologing about how Nazuna doesn't know how capable she is to be independent when in truth, she's envious of her sister. Serina outloud claims to have a book for 'flaties' and starts to read out the instructions. She starts to preform the recital for the spell but finds no progress. God's Gift then calls to her, so she now knows he's present. Surprised and flustered she's unaware for the next move of God's Gift sheilding a football hitting her. When he pulls away, Serina claims to feel a strange surging of energy coming from her chest when a sudden glow appears from her and transforms her body to a more mature and curvious figure. At first, she's unaware of the change and is angry with God's GIft, stating that he 'kissed' her-which suggests the sudden movement of God's Gift accidently caused this to occur. However, he's a little speechless until he suggests for her to find a mirror. When she returns, she's even more shocked and flustered about it and demands God's Gift to give her the answers. Looking back on it, God's Gift sugggests that the kiss may have been the case for her transformation. Serina then recalls the book saying that a 'high amount of ether must be used', which then makes it clear to them; since God's Gift has a high ether account, above adverage students. The next time they meet, Serina calls for him and is seen present in God's Gift classroom, much to his surprise. She sharply orders him to meet her at the school rooftop, telling him not to ditch her. When he arrives, she's muttering hersef and then musters the courage to confront him. Suddenly, she tells him to kiss him. Surprised, God's Gift waits for her to calm down and explain. Realising what she just said, Serina makes an alternative and tels him she can kiss his hand, because any physical contact should work. After her successful tranformation she starts dragging God's Gift around the school, to prove to him how useful her transformation could be. To her dismay, she can't use her star energy, which means she can't use it in labyrinths. Also, it wears off after an hour, or serina can choose to reject the ether to transfrom back early. Playstyle Serina is a great mage, having the highest MAT and MP of all the heroines. She gets her second tier spell quite quickly allowing for high damage early on, and comes with an amazing special that deals damage to all enemies in battle. This in incredibly useful for players who do not want to take long in battles, and her high MAT and TEC synergize with this skill very well, dealing high damage and being able to score crits more often as well. Her high MP will help her use this skill more often, but will still need to be refreshed often. Even without her strong skill, she is still a force to be reckoned with, being able to cast strong spells for a long time and wipe out enemies one-on-one rather quickly. Her defensive growths are relatively high, but are offset by her low HP, being the lowest of all heroines, though the hero's massive HP more than makes up for it. Her other low points are her ATK and her SPD; she won't move as fast as a few other heroines, and won't have great attack strength, but as her main point is a mage, that won't be a major problem. Serina is a great choice if you want to speed through random battles or want to use a strong mage. Skills Gifts Gallery Serina.png|Serina Leaf Serina Battle Stance.png|Serina In Her Battle Outfit Equipped With Exiv Cannon Serina Final Concept Art.jpg|Serina's Final Concept Sheet Image53.png|Promotional Image of Serina Serina.gif|Serina's Transformation de:Serina Leaf Category:Heroine Category:Characters